After Many Afters
by Midnight009
Summary: "Can I take you to a place where dreams always come true? Can I take you to a place where wishes are never wished? Can I take you to a place where there are no people? Can I take you to a world where there is hope and full of wishes? Can I?"
1. Chapter 1

**This my first chapter and story. Please don't be too harsh and let me know how to improve:D!**

**Also, the line means that there is a change in scenarios, just for clarification. ****Enjoy~~**

Chapter I

"Can I take you to a place where dreams always come true? Can I take you to a place where wishes are never wished? Can I take you to a place where there are no people? Can I take you to a world where there is hope and full of wishes? Can I?"

* * *

_Where am I? What am I doing here? _

"Oh, so you're awake. It took a while, but at least you're awake now."

_Now? Who are you little girl?_

"Let's go shall we."

Where?

"Let's go to a world after many afters."

* * *

"_Tomoya. Tomoya? Tomoya!"_

"_What is it Nagisa?"_

"_Well… you… were… sleeping and I want to wake you up."_

"_You say it so~~shyly. Come on, have some confidence. Will you?"_

"_Well, Tomoya."_

"_What?"_

"_Uhhhh…"_

"Tomoya! Are you dreaming again."

I sighed, "So what?"

"You can't dream in school. It is bad for your concentration."

"Nagisa… … … … Go to class."

"Eh~~?! I can't leave you if you're going to sleep like that."

"Alright, I won't sleep in class."

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not." To be honest, I was lying.

"TOMOYA!"

"Ahh! Kyou, what are you doing here."

"Well, look at that, a perfect love couple."

"Kyou-san, we are not in… uhhh…"

"Nagisa."

"Uhh, yes?"

"Sunohara is looking for you."

"Ah! Really?"

She went without hesitation.

"Tomoya, come over here."

"What is i… ow! That hurts. Why are grabbing on to… ow!"

"Stop complaining and follow me."

"You're the one grabbing me."

"Doesn't matter, just follow me."

"Ok, ok. Don't need so sassy about it. So, where are we going?"

"Classified info."

"You don't…" I sighed.

She stopped. _What is that? _I thought.

"Oh, no," she gasped.

* * *

_What happened?_

"Oh, so you're awake."

_What happened? I want answers. Why was I here? How did I come here? Why is this place desolate? I need answers. I want answers._

"It's weird isn't it? I don't know why I'm here. Maybe you can answer this. But, you can't talk."

I was in shock.

She sighed and said, "But, I bet you have a lot of questions. But, even I don't know what is going on here. All I know is that I used to live in this barren house."

I looked around. All I saw was a table, rotten wood, a few windows, and darkness. Yet, I don't know what the girl looks like. It's strange. It seems that she was in hiding. But, I don't see her no matter how I look around.

_I can see all of this, yet I can't see the girl. This is strange indeed. I feel like that she is there. This is very unusual. I don't get this anymore. I have been talking to her, right? I can see an image of her, but… This is too confusing! I can't handle it. Maybe a good day of rest may help. _

I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Never been expecting this much visitors lately. I really thank you for your support. Don't forget to favorite and follow this so you can get the latest releases.**

**Enjoy~~**

Chapter II

"What is it Kyou?"

"That Sunohara! HE WILL PAY FOR THIS! THAT TRAITOR, I NEVER KNEW I CAN TRUST HIM ONE BIT! Ugh, this is frustrating."

"I don't know what you said."

"Okazaki, what did you do to my sister!"

_My God! She is flaring hot! Better calm her down. Wait, why call me Tomoya then, but Okazaki now? Guess I'll never know. _"Nothing! Nothing at all! And, why were you dragging me?"

She sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

_ You had a choice!_

"Well, I was planning for 'us' to shop, eat, and… Why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know."

She kicked me and yelled, "Forget everything that you heard!"

She calmed down and said, "Idiot, why were you listening?"

_You're telling me! _"Anyways, I have to go home."

"Home!?"

"Yeah, I'm busy" _Yeah, right, I'm not. _"Anyways, I'm going home."

"You can't!"

"Why?"

"Uhh… … … … … …"

"If you're not going to give me a proper explanation, I'm going."

"Wait!"

"Bye." I walked away, ignoring every single shout. That was mean.

I woke up still not seeing the girl, but I felt her presence.

_I want to go outside _I thought, _What is it really like there? Will the sky be blue? *Sigh* Better tell her. _

I jumped and jumped until she noticed me.

"Huh? What is wrong?"

_She noticed me._

"What do you want to do?"

I pointed out to the window.

"Ahh, you wanted to go outside eh?"

I nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

_Finally, I'm going outside to the real world, where there are no people, no li…_

I walked in to that desolate place to that hell. Someday, I will leave this place for good. Abandoning everything. I have nothing left of this place. Only sorrow comes out of here.

"Oh, Tomoya-kun welcome home."

Those words… Those words just anger me. Those words… kill me.

I sighed, "When are you going to keep living like this! When are you going to realize to your senses! Well, it's too late now."

I walked up to my room and stared at the ceiling.

"What am I doing here. I don't deserve to be in this place. *Sigh* This world hates me, and I hate him. Hehe, why am I even here? Why am here at this wretched place. Never mind that, school is tomorrow. What is the point of going to school? It's not beneficial to me anyway. Damn it, why am I talking to myself? Why am I even living?"

I drifted into sleep not knowing what would happen. All I knew is that this I don't deserve a place in this world.

**I really you guys to review or criticize my work. With your reviews, I can create a better pieces of writing for you to enjoy. Thank you for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting in a while. I was enjoying my "Spring Break". So here's the third chapter.**

**Don't forget to follow and review ;) .  
**

**Enjoy~~~~~~**

Chapter 3

"Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun? Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun? Tomoya-kun!"

"Ah! N...nnn...nn... Nagisa!"

"What is it Tomoya-kun?"

"First of all, why are you here?"

"To see you Tomoya-kun."

"Second of all, how did you find me?"

"A very kind person told me where you were."

"And, who is that kind person?"

"Confidential information."

"What the heck?"

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Ah, then let's go to school."

"I'm not going."

"What? That is not good for you."

"So what?"

"You have to get your education."

"I don't care about my education."

"How about your future?"

I paused for a long time.

_What should I do? I never thought of this. My future, what to do with it. What am I going to do?_

"Ok, I'll go."

"Thanks, Tomoya-kun"

_What am I going to do? What is my future going to be like? What am I going to do with my life? Oh well, I should worry about the present. _

"Tomoya-kun let's go"

"Let me get ready first."

"I'll be waiting."

"By the way, where's my father?"

"Oh, you mean the old man. Wait! He's your father!?"

"Of course, you can't tell?"

"Uhh … … … …"

"Anyways where is he?"

"He left when I got in."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll get ready."

"Ok."

_She is sacrificing her time for me. What a bother. I wish she is gone by now. _

"Let's go Tomoya-kun."

"Ok." _What is the point of school anyways. *Sigh* I better go anyways for Nagisa's sake._

"Yo, Okazaki."

"Ah, Kyou, you're here."

"What do you mean I'm here!"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

_Ah here's my chance! _"Kyou."

"Sunohara is asking your sister out."

"WHAT!?"

"Ah, he's there with your sister."

"SUNOHARA, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Rest in peace, Sunohara."

"What are you doing Kyou?!" Sunohara yelled.

"Sunohara, you're mine!"

"Huh? W… w… wait what are you doing?"

"Taking you to hell."

_Well that ends Sunohara. See you in heaven. _

"Okazaki, what did you do to Kyou?"

"Nothing, just asking that you were dating her sister that's all."

"Nothing you ask! I almost got killed by her."

"Oh, tell me your experiences.~~"

"It was absolute hell."

"I see."

"What do you mean by I see?"

"Nothing."

"Here we go again."

"Oh, Sunohara, Nagisa is calling you. She's outside in the hallways."

"Let me call my beautiful darling then!"

_He's so easy to convince. _

"Nagisa~~~, umphh."

"Ah, Sunohara I've been looking for you. The rugby club would like to have a word with you. Oh, you thanks for telling where he is."

"Not my problem."

"Ya, Okazaki, you told them where I was."

"They bribed me. Sorry" _Rest in peace again sucker._

"Tomoya-kun?"

"Ah, Nagisa what is it?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't like it anyways."

"Very funny, Tomoya."

"Well, I wouldn't tell you in first place. Now what do you want?"

"Uhh, Tomoya-kun, I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Can… Can… Can…"

"Can what?"

"Can you help me uhhh… rebuild the drama… club?"

"What?"

"Can you help me reform the drama club?"

_Do I have a choice? Well.._ "Sure Nagisa, I'll help."

"Really?!"

"Really." _It'll give me something to do. _

"Thank you; I never really knew what to do, so I need help."

_You don't need to explain it. I already said yes. _"How should we get started?"

"I don't know."

"... … … … … … *sigh* Nagisa…"

"Yes?"

"I thought you already know what to do."

"Uhhh… I sorta."

"Ok, we have to get this club approved. We have to ask the Student Council in order to do that, so you do it."

"Why?!"

"You're the president right?"

"Uhhh… yeah."

"Then you should do it."

"But…"

"No buts. A club president must have the confidence to show herself to the crowd. Also, how are you supposed to perform in front of a crowd if you can't even show yourself in front of a council?"

"You're right."

*Sigh* "Then let's get to work."

"How?"

"First you must practice on how you speak in public."

"Right."

"Let's start now. Speak to me now."

"Uhh….. What should I do?"

*Sigh* "How are you supposed to do speak if you can't improvise?"

"Uhh…"

"I'm not leaving until you give that improv speech."

*Huff Puff* "Ok."

* * *

I was amazed. The still golden grass, the saffire blue sky, the white cotton clouds, why are they familiar?

"It's really cool isn't it. I wish I could be here everyday."

_But you're here everyday. Why did you wish that? I should be the one wishing.._

"You are wondering on what I've said right?"

I nodded my head.

"Well you'll be able to find out sooner or later."

_When? Where? How?_

*Giggle* "I wish I could tell you."

_About what?_

"I just wish."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nagisa."

"Yes, Tomoya-kun?"

*sigh* "Practice ok?"

"Okay!"

"Finished!"

"Tomoya-kun."

"Yeah, Nagisa?"

"It's so pretty."

"What is?"

"The outdoors, with its beautiful sakuras and the blue roaring tides, it brings me happiness."

"Hmm, it is pretty."

"The sunset too, its orange glow warms my face and covers me with light."

"You sure have imagination, Nagisa."

"You wanna stay at my house, Tomoya-kun?"

"Wh… wh… why all of a sudden."

"You appear to be lonely in that house. I felt sadness inside. Then I thought you will be happier inside my house. So, will you?"

"Uhhhhh." _What should I do. So sudden. Maybe I do need sometime alone ,away from home. _"Sure Nagisa. I'll come right away."

"Really?! I'll get ready."

"Ok, see ya."

"See you."

"Ahh, Tomoya-kun, welcome home."

I ignored him and walked away.I have finished packing and was about to go out the door then…

"Tomoya, where are you going?"

"To my friends."

"Ahh, when are you returning?"

"A short time."

"Ah… well have fun there. I will miss you."

_Ha you bastard no you won't. I bet you'll just forget about me well , farewell dad. It's been nice knowing ya. _

I ran as fast as I could. Running away from that bastard's house. I hope I'm never stepping in there again.

_The clouds they're red. Heh that's pretty interesting. _

It's the first time I have ever seen red clouds. It was a pretty night.

"Yo!"

"Good evening, Nagisa's father."

"What are you doing here. It's closed now get out?"

"Nagisa didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

_Nagisa you didn't tell him?_

"Oh Okazaki-san, welcome."

"Sanae, what do you mean welcome."

"Oh, you didn't hear Akio-kun, Okazaki is coming to sleep at our house."

"What?!"

"What is this yelling going on?"

"Nagisa, you're here." _Finally."_

"Okazaki-kun, welcome."

"Heh, I knew you were coming."

"Oioi, grandpa, you knew all along?"

"Of course, I was just messing with you. C'mon take a joke once in a while."

_You make those jokes a billion times. Geez you're getting annoying.._

"Tomoya-kun, I'll show your room please come this way."

"Thanks Nagisa."

"So Tomoya-kun, how do you like this so far?"

"I kinda like it." _To be honest, I'm never gonna get used to this._

"I'm glad, Tomoya-kun."

"You guys, dinner's ready."

"Okay mom. Let's go, Tomoya-kun."

_How are they so together. I'm a bit jealous of them. I wish my dad was like that. Never mind that lets go eat dinner._

"Itadakimasu!" we all said in unison.

"Yōsh, let's get eating here."

"Akio-kun."

"Oh, Sanae-chan?"

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Ahhh! I completely forgot!"

"You better do it then."

_What a complete idiot he is._

"Mom?"

"Yes Nagisa?"

"I'm in the school drama school!"

"Really? I'm so proud of you. I'm looking forward to it."

"And, Tomoya-kun is helping me."

"Okazaki-sa, please help my daughter."

"Okay, Nagisa's mom."

'"Thank you."

"Yo, boy, you better help my daughter."

"Why would I ever do that to you anyways?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, grandpa."

"Say that one more time."

"... … … … …"

"Fine you won't say anything then. What an impolite child."

_You're the one impolite here. _

"Gochisosama deshita!"

"Okay, Okazaki-san, the bath is ready with hot water. You can go in if you want to."

"I'm fine. I'll go to my room then."

_What should I do? I don't know how to handle this. This will take a while to get used to. At least this is better than that house. I can just sleep. *sigh* I can go there maybe I will. I can just leave a note._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tomoya-kun? Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun? TOMOYA-KUN!"

"Ahh! Nagisa what are you doing."

"It's morning Tomoya-kun."

_Huh? I thought I went to Sunohara's place. Did I fall asleep while writing the note? Was I even writing the note? If I was, then I should be sleeping at the desk, not in a bed. What is this mess?_

"Tomoya-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Nagisa, nothing at all."

"Oh… … … Ok then."

_*Sigh* what's happening to me?_

"Tomoya-kun, let's go to a park together."

"Ok."

"But…"

"But what?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh, then let's go."

"Right."

"Nagisa?"

"Huh?"

"What about your parents?"

"They went somewhere. I don't know where though."

"Is it ok for you to go out alone?"

"Well, I have you, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"Then let's go."

"Right!"

I was starting to remember things. I was confused.

_I had a past life? _I thought, _I was human? What is going on here? Am I a reincarnation of a human soul? If I am just a regular newborn soul, then why am I having these memories? _

I started to go outside again, and felt the girl right next to me. I saw, again, the golden grass whistling to the purple sunset.

_I felt like I have seen this before. When did I see this?_

"The sunset is very pretty. What do you think of the sunset?" the girl asked.

_The sunset was pretty. Wait, where have I heard this before? Ugh, this is so frustrating! Why am I remembering things that I shouldn't be remembering. _

"Oh, I didn't name you. What should I name you?"

_That is a interesting question. Who am I?_

"I'll name you Ki Kusa. Eh, Kusa-kun, that's a great name."

_Ki Kusa? Interesting name indeed. Either way, I have a name now. _

"Kusa-kun, it's getting cold lets go inside."

_It has been cold lately. I don't know why. Is winter coming that fast? Either way, I need to know who I am, why am I here, and how. What to do. Am I going to stay here forever?_

"Uh, Tomoya-kun."

"What is it Nagisa?"

"Tomoya-kun, where are we going?"

"You forgot already?"

"I'm sorry. I am really nervous."

"About what?"

"The open house."

"What open house!?"

"Don't we have an open house tomorrow?"

"What open house? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, do we?"

"No, we don't."

"What?!"

"It's next month."

"Huh?"

"*Sigh* Anyways we're here."

"Ah! We are."

"Is it pretty? The lake, it's sparkling."

"I know, it is pretty." _It is a sight indeed. _

_I keep remembering those times. I was at a park. I was alone. I didn't see anyone. I saw the sparkling lake. I was amazed. It was a while ago isn't it. Well, I hope so anyway. But, it seemed so recent. Wait, was I alone? I felt someone with me. Was that my imagination? Ugh, I can't think properly. Wait, I remember the sakuras waving across the breeze. What else? What else can I remember? I give up. It's night anyway. I'm sleeping._

"Wow! The sunset look!"

"It is a pretty sunset indeed."

"The sunset makes everything so calm and soothing. Whenever I look at the sunset, I see myself reflected in the sky. I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes, it was a good dream."

"I bet it was."

"But, it felt like a nightmare.."

"What was that dream?"

"It started with me waking up. I woke up in an island in a middle of a lake. It was foggy, and I was surprised and ran. I was scared. Then, I felt sand. I was happy I could find a beach, but it was so foggy that I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see the ocean, the sun nothing. But, the sand and the water was warm. Curious, I tried to swim, but…"

"But?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't swim."

"Why?"

"The fog was blocking me from the ocean. I couldn't get there. I was scared and lonely. I wanted to cry. Then, I saw another girl on the island. Then, she came up to me and said, 'Come lets go together'

'Where?' I replied.

'To a world where there would be no dreams like this, to a world where you won't be lonely.'

Then I took her hand and that's where I woke up."

I woke up still sleepy. I still can't see the girl. _Why am I having these memories? Tell me. Somebody please tell me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for not updating for some time (actually for a long time). I have been busy with school, so sorry for the wait. I wish you could enjoy this chapter.**

**:)**

I looked at the sparkling lake. It was indeed beautiful. I could never take my eyes off of it.

"Ah! I lost track of time. It is getting dark now Tomoya. Should we go home?" Nagisa asked.

"Heh" I chuckled, "sure why not."

"Yeah, let's go."

We went. But, something was different in Nagisa's face. I couldn't tell. She looked toward me and stopped. I stopped along with her.

"Hey," Nagisa whispered, "Do you think the Drama club will be revived?"

I turned to her and replied, "Of course, I think so."

"Do you believe it?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I believe it. Do you?"

"Of course, I'll always believe."

She leaned in my shoulder and slept. She was about to fall until I caught her before she hit the ground.

_Oh well, _I thought, _Guess I need to carry her home then. _

She looked so peaceful resting. I was, somehow, happy for her.

_Heh, I wonder what could she be dreaming about? _

I thought of all the possibilities while walking through the bright night sky. I gazed at the bright full moon, wondering what could Nagisa be dreaming about.

* * *

_It was early dawn when I woke up. The sky was still in its bright blend of purple, blue,and black, and in the mix between the colors, lies the bright full moon. I looked at the white moon setting as a bright orange ball of light rose. It was pretty. I was amazed as the two skies clash and as the two great bodies of the sky collided. But, as the orange ball of light arose, I was taken to a lake. It was glittering and its horizon was bowing toward the big orange ball of light. Again, I was amazed. And, I saw a couple. They were happy. They were looking at that same orange light. I wish I was happy like that. Then, I was surrounded by pitch blackness all around me. Then, I was covered in the blackness._

* * *

I've been walking for almost thirty minutes and I was still not even close to Nagisa's house.

"Aw crap, my arms, they are getting numb," I sighed, "I should run then."

I did run. It was exhausting. But as I ran, there was a sudden power outage near where I am standing.

_Probably a temporary outage, _I thought_, It'll go away soon. _

I continued running, but as I ran, I looked up and it was like a new world was right in front of me. The pitch blackness from the power outage summoned a whole new world upon the cool night sky. I was amazed.

_The sky was really this amazing? _I wondered. I saw the stars just multiplied on its own and blinking towards me. I saw the moon even brighter than before. The sky turned from a mix of purple and black to a multitude of colors, red, white, yellow, blue you name it.

_Wow, just one power outage could make a whole difference in the sky! Why didn't I realize it. Heh, now I see what Nagisa is talking about. How did she see this? She was in the city the whole time, wasn't she? _

I stopped to soak in more of the wondrous sky until the power was on lights turned on at each light post. The sky turned from its magnificent colors and brightness to its original dull and boring shades. As I looked down, I could barely see her shop, lit and quiet as usual. I got tired from running and walked the whole way through. As I walked, I begin to see and hear things like I never sensed before. I heard the crickets chirping their melodic melody. I saw the large cliffs and the oceans that touch it. By the time I was about to wonder about the things I sense, I was already in front of her shop. I knocked.

_I woke up, and I already saw the sun up on the sky reflecting my cold face. Then I felt the girl's presence. She didn't say anything. I think she is staring into the sun. I just don't know. I can't tell.  
I can't see her. Why? Why can't I see her?This is bothering me. Please someone, if anyone, please help._

"Oh, Okazaki!" Nagisa's father shouted, "what are you doing here, so late?"

"What you never expected me to be here this late?" I questioned.

"Nope, I thought you would be here later."

_That snark, I thought_

"So, how was the 'trip' Okazaki-kun?" Nagisa' mother gently spoke.

"Oh, it was pretty good," I replied.

I realized by then I was carrying Nagisa. Nagisa's mother came up to her and said, "Oh, it looks like Nagisa has gone asleep, Akio. What should we do?"

"Hey, hey," stated Nagisa's father.

"What?" I replied.

"Why … are … you … carrying … my … DAUGHTER!" he exclaimed.

"Can't you see that she fell asleep!" I shouted back.

"Let's not talk about this issue now guys, " Nagisa's mom gently interrupted, " Okazaki, why not put her upstairs first? Then, you could have your 'talk'"

I sighed and went upstairs and put her down. And then, Nagisa's father came up to me and said that we should talk together.

_Already! I thought, I have only been in your house for a day! What do you want with me?_

Anyways despite my thinking, we both went on top of the roof and chatted.

"Hey," Nagisa's father said, "Thank you for carrying Nagisa back home."

"No problem," I replied.

"Heh, you see, Nagisa had a physical … … well disability per se…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nagisa had an illness that almost killed her when she is young. And, because of that weakness, she has been held back from school a lot of times. So, she doesn't have many friends to talk to. Thank you for being with her."

"No problem, we just met, and this happened. Anyways, Furu…"

"Call me Akio or dad from now on."

"Eh? Why should…"

"You're staying here for a while right?"

"Yea…"

"Then you become our family then."

"Wha…"

"Not whats, buts, or ands, you're a part of the family now."

"Uhhhh, thank y…"

"No problem."

"CAN YOU STOP WITH THE INTERRUPTIONS! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!" I shouted.

"Oops, habit of mine, you just have to get used to it," he replied.

_There is no way I'm going to get used to that, _I thought.

"Well fix it," I said."

"Heh, not a chance," he replied.

Then we began arguing over pointless stuff after that. Then Nagisa's mom interrupted us saying, "It's late; you shouldn't be shouting guys."

"Ok," we both replied."

"Alright, tea is ready."

Akio and I both came down and went to the living room for tea. Then as we came down, Nagisa was at the living room wide awake.

"Hello Okazaki-kun," she said with a smile, "oh dad you were with him?"

"Of course I was, my dear Nagisa," Akio replied.

Time passed as the family and I sat down and drank tea. By the time it was over, it was eleven o'clock by then.

"Oh look at the time!" Nagisa' mom exclaimed, "tomorrow is school right? You should go to sleep Nagisa."

"Alright," Nagisa said. Then she went up.

"You should get ready to go to sleep, Okazaki-kun." Nagisa's mom said.

"Right," I replied, "thank you for making me stay at your place."

"No problem," she replied, "and call me mom from now on, ok?"

I gave no argument and gave the ok sign.

I went up and took a shower at their bathroom.

_I wonder what Nagisa meant when she said her dream, _I thought while showering.

I finished washing up and was about to get some clothes from my bag in the living room, when Nagisa's mom went up behind me and said, "How was the bath?"

I was completely embarrassed. I covered myself with the towel I used to dry myself.

_Why did she have to come now!? _I thought, _does she have any respect for a man's privacy?_

"Uhhh, it was great," I hesitantly said.

"Oh good," she replied, "now tell me if you're done wearing your clothes. I'll guide you to the guest room."

She turned her back around and went into the kitchen probably baking tomorrow's batch.

_Man, do I have to get used to that? _I thought, _I guess so. But still, she should have warned me._

I finished dressing up, and notified Nagisa's mom, and then she lead me to the guest room. The guest room was already set up, floor bed and a mini-desk.

"How is it?" Nagisa's mom asked.

"Oh, it is actually pretty good looking," I replied.  
"I'm glad. Ok, good night Okazaki-kun."

"Good night," I replied.

She turned off the lights, closed the door and went out. I heard footsteps coming toward here. Then the door slightly opened. I heard, "Good night" and the door suddenly closed. I smiled and went to sleep still wondering what Nagisa's dream meant.

* * *

_I seem to be getting more of these supposed flashbacks now. It was sunset again. I felt the warm summer breeze blowing to my face. I sensed the girl again. She was sitting right next to me. Then, I saw golden lights shine out of the desolate plains flowing up toward the warm sky. She sighed and said, "Have you ever wondered what these golden lights are?"_

_I have wondered about everything. Why am I here? Why can't I see the girl? Why are we alone? Is the girl real or my imagination? Is this world my imagination? _

"_Well," the girl said, "I don't know what these lights mean, but I know one thing for sure. They are my hope that there are still might be some people out there in the world. And, I have to find it before this winter starts."_

_Why? I pondered._

"_You might be asking why. But, I can't tell yet. Not yet." the girl stated._

_Then we watched the lights float to the sky as the warm rays of the sun slowly diminished into dark sky._

**Don't forget to review and favorite this story. ;) **

**(I know this style may be a change so please review to see whether I can still use this style for future chapters. Thanks :] )**


End file.
